pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Seven Sages
Vs. Seven Sages is the twentieth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 11/30/19. Story It is the evening of the opening ceremony, where all the trainers entering the tournament are gathering to prepare for their line up. Ian, Victini, Iris, Axew, Rui and Cilan are together, when Hilda rushes over to them. Hilda: Well lure me in with a Sweet Scent! Y’all made it! Ian: Wouldn’t miss it. Hilda: You’se feeling betta! That’s a relief! Wouldn’t want my startin buddies to be missing! There’s Cheren now! Cheren comes over, eyeing Ian with hesitation. He then adjusts his glasses. Cheren: Hey Hilda. Looks like we both made it. Hilda: Was there ever any doubt? Cheren: With you? Always. The group gets a chuckle at this, when the crowd begins clamoring excitedly. Alder walks through the crowd, waving and shaking hands. Cheren looks disdainfully at him. Cheren: Alder. (Looks back at Ian) Only one of us will get the chance to face him again. And it’s going to be me. Ian: Heh. Glad to see you’ve gained some confidence. Cilan: I suppose we should go and take our seats. The opening ceremony is starting soon. A roar echoes over the stadium, everyone holding their ears. Reshiram flies low overhead, the tailwind blowing several people back. Ian loses his balance, Rui catching him and gently lowering him down. Reshiram maintains its position overhead, N on its back. N: Participants of the Vertress Conference! It appears that you did not heed my warning to release your Pokémon. This will cost you dearly as I will liberate your Pokémon by force! For the time being at least, you are safe. For I make my declaration now to Alder the Champion! Everyone looks towards Alder, who’s cheerful demeanor has faded to a stern and serious one. N: Despite my rightful place as king, there are many who refuse to accept it! This is due to them seeing you, their Champion, as the true hero of this region! Today your reign comes to an end, and my rule becomes absolute! The ground shakes violently, as the ground splits apart. A large castle rises out of the ground, towering over the city. Many gasp, scream and run away from the sight. N: I shall meet you at the top of my castle Alder! If you do not come, I shall take it as your surrender and begin exacting my rule as I see fit! Reshiram flies off towards the roof of the castle, as everyone is in a panic. Alder takes a Pokéball from his necklace, opening it and choosing Volcarona. Volcarona: VOL! Volcarona’s appearance captures the attention of many fleeing, them stopping. Alder: Do not worry everyone. This will be one simple battle. Let us go Volcarona. We have a battle to win. Volcarona lowers itself to allow Alder to climb onto its back, then takes off flying towards the castle. Ian makes an audible gulp, as he begins to walk forward. Rui tightens her grip on his arm, stopping him. Rui: (Softly) You know, you don’t have to go. Ian: Yes, I do. Rui: Are you stupid?! Ian tries to walk away, but Rui pulls hard on his arm now, forcing him to look at her. Her eyes quiver as her face is scrunched. Rui: We’re talking about the guy who burned you! Tried to kill you! Alder the champion is going to fight him! Your presence isn’t needed there! Ian: Alder can’t beat him. We all know what can. Iris: Zekrom. And if what Drayden said was true, then only Ian can summon it. Rui: It’s not fair! You’ve lost so much already! You shouldn’t have to lose anymore to him! Just, just stop. Ian: If I stop now, then everything I’ve done up to this point, my entire life will have been a waste. All the pain, all the suffering, all the friendships. All the experiences will have been for nothing. I didn’t beat him before, I didn’t summon Zekrom before was because I wasn’t ready to yet. But when you get knocked down, the only way to ever succeed is to get back up. Rui: That’s just pride. Stupid stupid pride. Ian: Maybe. But if I give up now, I’ll end up like my father. And everything I’ve ever done is to not ''be like him. Ian shrugs his arm free from Rui’s grasp as he takes off in a run towards N’s Castle. Victini hops off his shoulder and runs alongside him, the other trainers watching him go. Rui has tears flowing now. Rui: YOU IDIOT?! YOU THINK I’LL LET YOU GO ALL BY YOURSELF?! Rui opens a Pokéball, choosing Solosis. Rui: Solosis, Telekinesis. Get me up on that ledge. Solosis glows with a green aura, as Rui does the same as she floats to land on the side of the stadium. All the trainers remain in the square, now mumbling and confused on what to do. Rui: Listen up you weaklings! (Everyone’s attention turns to Rui) You all are the best of the best, the ones who’ve already defied N to enter this tournament! And now, just because he’s here, you’re all scrambling like cowards! Alder, your champion, has already gone to fight! My brother, Ian the Dragon Tamer, has gone to fight despite having lost to that Dragon before! What does it say about you if he hogs all the glory before the tournament even starts! Don’t be wimps anymore! Show them why you’re here! The crowd is silent, no one wanting to move first. Hilda then whistles loudly in the crowd. Hilda: Yee-haw! Let’s bust ‘em up! The crowd of trainers cheer, as they all move in a unified motion towards N’s Castle. Solosis has Rui levitate over the crowd, going with them. A wolf whistle occurs, as Rui holds her skirt down. Rui: Let’s just run like the rest of them, shall we? Solosis lowers Rui to the ground, where she runs with Iris and Cilan. Iris: That was amazing! Inspiring even! Cilan: Unfortunately that was the easy part. Now it’s time to fight. Rui: Pul-ease! How hard can it be now? End Scene Ian arrives at the base of N’s Castle, a bridge extended to form a pathway to the door high above. Dozens of Team Plasma Grunts led by Aldith stand in his way to the castle. Aldith: Apologies. But I can’t let you past. Ian: Don’t worry. I won’t ask. Victini points its finger forward, a white flame forming at the tip. A thin, barely visible beam of fire shoots from Victini’s finger, causing an explosion that scatters the grunts. Victini then uses Confusion to lift Ian over the crowd and onto the bridge. Aldith: You’re not going anywhere that easily! The rumbling of a stampede shakes the area, as Aldith turns. Aldith: You’ve got to be kidding me. The stampede of trainers approaches the castle, as the Plasma Grunts prepare themselves. They choose Krokorok, Boldore, Liepard, Watchog, Klang, Gurdurr, Garbodor, Whirlipede and Beartic. Trainers choose Stoutland, Galvantula, Unfezant, Swanna, Zebstrika, Vanillish, Cinccino, Whimsicott, Eelektross, Foongus, and Chandelure. The trainers battle, as Aldith’s Watchog blasts a Zebstrika with Hyper Beam. Aldith: Take them all out! Fight! A condensed sphere of psychic energy strikes Watchog, blasting it back. Katharine and Gothorita are there, the two looking smug. Katharine: Did you hear that, Gothorita? Gothorita: (Shaking head) Gotho! Katharine: Me neither! I can’t hear weak trainers at all! Aldith: What was that?! Watchog, Hyper Beam! Katharine: Gothorita, Flatter! Gothorita releases a red pulse wave, which confuses Watchog. It fires a powered up Hyper Beam, it taking out some Garbodor. Katharine: See? Weak! You’ll have to do better than that! Ian makes it inside the castle, with Giallo, Ryoku, Rood, Zinzolin, Gorm and Bronius all standing and blocking the stairs to the next level. Giallo: So you came, just as he said. Ryoku: It doesn’t matter. As it is too late! Rood: His Majesty is defeating the champion as we speak! Zinzolin: Soon he will be frozen in as the new supreme power of the region! Gorm: No one will ever question his rule again! Bronius: After you’re gone at least. The Seven Sages choose their Pokémon, with Red Striped Basculin, Darmanitan, Mienfoo, Cryogonal, Lilligant and Druddigon coming out. Ian and Victini prepare themselves for battle, when a whistle occurs behind him. Hilda: Leave dese punks to us! Ian turns, with Hilda, Cheren, Casey, Hugh, Cameron and Trip approaching, ready to battle. Ian: Hugh? Hugh: Good to see you too! Now get going! From what that red headed girl said, you’re gonna fight N! Take him out for me! Ian nods, as Victini uses Confusion to lift him over the group. Zinzolin: Sages! Attack! Cheren: Everyone, intercept! Darmanitan! Use Fire Punch! Cheren opens a Pokéball and chooses Darmanitan. It charges and intercepts Ryoku’s Darmanitan which leaps for Ian and spikes it down with Fire Punch. Gorm: Lilligant! Release a Stun Spore to take them out! Trip: This is a prime example of emotion losing to logic. Escavalier, Twinneedle. Lilligant releases Stun Spore while Trip chooses Excavalier. Excavalier soars through the Stun Spore unharmed and jabs Lilligant twice with its lances. Cameron: Hey you! We never finished our battle! Riolu, get that Mienfoo with Vacuum Wave! Riolu fires a Vacuum Wave, it striking Mienfoo as it pursues Ian. Rood: Oh, you want to go like that, huh? Mienfoo, use Swift! Cameron: And block it with Vacuum Wave! Mienfoo swings its paws, releasing golden energy stars. Riolu blocks it with Vacuum Wave. Zinzolin: You worthless buffoons! Cryogonal, freeze them over with Blizzard! Casey: Meganium, use Safeguard! Then fire a Petal Dance! Cryogonal breathes a Blizzard as Casey chooses Meganium. Meganium raises a silver barrier that reduces damage but still harming him. Meganium then fires a vortex of petals, blasting through Cryogonal. Giallo: Basculin, Aqua Jet! Hugh: Yamask, use Power Split! Basculin shoots forward with Aqua Jet. Yamask glows with a purple aura, releasing it. Basculin glows the same, as its aura is siphoned off. It rams Yamask, though its power is weakened. It then glows with a black aura. Hugh: You triggered our Mummy ability! Now get it with Shadow Ball! Yamask fires Shadow Ball, blasting Basculin back. Bronius: Ah! This is looking terrible! Druddigon, Dragon Pulse! Druddigon breathes multi-colored dragon energy, as Hilda is stoked. Hilda: That’s my guy then! Emboar, push through with Hammer Arm! Hilda opens her Pokéball, choosing Emboar. Emboar: Boar! Emboar charges through Dragon Pulse, arms glowing white. He makes it to Druddigon and slams Hammer Arm into it, it being pounded into the floor. From a banister above, Colress is evaluating the situation. Colress: It appears that they will lose at this rate. Not that it matters. None of them have the capacity to defeat N. But for the sake of eliminating the numbers, I suppose I should provide my assistance. Colress chooses Beheeyem, its fingers flashing. It is struck from behind by Air Slash, Colress shocked by the attack. He turns to face Sabrina and Swoobat. Colress: Intriguing. And what led you here to me? Sabrina: I just followed the source of power that was unattended. For as you are distracted by me, there are others making their way up. Colress peeks over his shoulder, spotting Rui, Iris and Cilan heading up the stairs to the next level. Colress chuckles at this. Colress: So now what? Sabrina: We battle. Beheeyem and Swoobat both release a powerful Psychic attack, suspending the group. Cheren’s Darmanitan slams Rock Tomb into Ryoku’s Darmanitan, knocking it to the ground. Escavalier is stalled by Lilligant’s Petal Dance, but manages to release a Bug Buzz. Mienfoo goes for Hi Jump Kick, with Riolu using Copycat to use it as well. Cryogonal and Meganium clash with Ice Beam and Solar Beam. Yamask Protects against Basculin’s Water Gun. Emboar wrestles with Druddigon, and is hit by Poison Tail. Outside, Gothorita strikes Watchog with Psychic, defeating it. Aldith returns it and tries to retreat, when she is caught in Psychic. She is flung to Katharine’s feet. Katharine: You’re not going anywhere, hun. (Looks towards the castle) Come on, Rui. Don’t make me regret helping you. Main Events * N challenges Alder for champion. * Ian follows after Alder. * The trainers of the Vertress Conference band together. * Ian's friends and rivals take on the Seven Sages and higher ups of Team Plasma. * Colress' Elgyem is revealed to have evolved into Beheeyem. Characters * Ian * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Alder * Hilda * Cheren * Sabrina * Katharine * Casey * Trip * Cameron * Hugh * Trainers Villains * Team Plasma ** King N ** Seven Sages *** Giallo *** Ryoku *** Rood *** Zinzolin *** Gorm *** Bronius ** Aldith ** Colress Pokémon * Victini (Ian's) * Solosis (Rui's) * Axew (Iris') * Volcarona (Alder's) * Emboar (Hilda's) * Darmanitan (Cheren's) * Swoobat (Sabrina's) * Gothorita (Katharine's) * Meganium (Casey's) * Escavalier (Trip's) * Riolu (Cameron's) * Yamask (Hugh's) * Reshiram (N's) * Basculin (Giallo's, Red Striped) * Darmanitan (Ryoku's) * Mienfoo (Rood's) * Cryogonal (Zinzolin's) * Lilligant (Gorm's) * Druddigon (Bronius') * Watchog (Aldith's) * Beheeyem (Colress') Plasma Grunts' * Krokorok * Boldore * Liepard * Watchog * Klang * Gurdurr * Garbodor * Whirlipede * Beartic Other trainers' * Stoutland * Galvantula * Unfezant * Swanna * Zebstrika * Vanillish * Cinccino * Whimsicott * Eelektross * Foongus * Chandelure Trivia * This episode was inspired directly from the games ''Black and White. The rising of the castle, Alder facing N, and trainers holding off the Seven Sages. * All of the rivals that appear throughout the series was to boost the numbers competing in the Vertress Conference to assist in battling the Sages and other members here. ** This also introduces which ones are competing in the tournament. * Cheren, Trip, Cameron and Hugh had all met or faced the Plasma member they battle once before. Katharine, Casey, Hilda and Sabrina battle them for the first time. * Ian's statement " But when you get knocked down, the only way to ever succeed is to get back up" is a quote from Justy from Vs. Ian's Past 2. * This marks the first time that Ian has said anything to Rui about their father. ** He also says that everything he's ever done is to not be like his father. * Ian's ideal of his life going to waste if he doesn't go forward is a continuation of his conversation with Paul in Vs. Magmortar. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: N arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Plasma arc